undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Bucks (The Fall of Mankind)
Anna was born mute, but she's a woman of action. Jericho is her brother, their mother died when they're still a child. Personality Anna is quiet because of her muteness. Anna shows her affection to his brother by following him. 'Pre-Apocalypse' Nothing much known about her life other than she was mute. 'Post-Apocalypse' 'Volume 1: The Day We Came' Chapter 2: Being Afraid What Kept Us Alive They've been found by Jack and Mary. She is mute. After a short while, the Corpse' began to appear and they run until they reached to a department store. Mary asks them if they're afraid in this situation and her brother answers that being afraid is what kept them alive. Dr. Stevens appeared and after a short talk Corpse' began to appear again. They run and passed corridors until they made it to the exit. They drove off from the mall and search for other survivors. They passed a camp and stopped there. 'Chapter 3: We Are The NWO' The leader punches Jack. Dr. Stevens came to help but the leader warns Dr. Stevens to stay away if he don't want to get hurt. After that Jack recognizes him. He was the rival of Jack's father, Martinez. Jack keeps saying vulgar words to him and Martinez tells his boys to hold off Jack. Then Mary yelled and said release Jack. Martinez holds Mary and said she was hot. Dr. Stevens interrupts him, but Martinez insults him that asshole comes one after another and said if it's a 'clubhouse party'. After that, Martinez told one of his men, Chris to hold off Dr. Stevens. Then the Jericho and Anna gets outside the car. Martinez recognizes and said to come to him because he knows about Jericho and Anna's father. He said he was the father of those two. But Jericho doesn't believe him so Martinez told his men to imprison all of them. Jack and others plans to escape but Jericho and Anna is missing. They were in a house and Martinez interrogates him. After that, he went back to Jack and the rest of the group. Then Jack attacks him with his hammer and a henchman came to help but killed by Dr. Stevens with a rifle. Jack told Dr. Stevens to go where Jericho and Anna were imprisoned. Then a herd of Corpses came and killed 7 of Martinez's henchman. Jack, Mary and Martinez plans what to do in this situation. Chapter 4: We Fight, We Survive: Anna does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Jack to the three that they forgot them. Chapter 5: Dead End Mary and Chris went to search for a safe exit. They saw a small herd, they ran into a tent. They stay in the tent to make a plan how to get rid of them. After a short talk, they start to kiss and end up with a sexual intercourse. Meanwhile in Central Road, Paul went to East Edsa Mall hope for searching survivors. He tours the mall and sees an Ammunition Shop, he went there and saw a sniper rifle. A machine gun felled and the Corpses began to appear because of that noise. He takes the AK-47, Sniper Rifle and Grenades. He kills the Corpses with his AK-47, after a while his ammo ran out. He runs into exit and he saw a fire exit, he opened it and saw a herd of Corpses, Paul runs fast and gets outside the mall. Back to Chris and Mary's side, it was already morning, Chris said that he loves Mary, and kisses Mary ends up in a make out, Mary said he loves Chris too. And they began to sex again and Mary said it was paradise. Back in Paul, there's a small group of Corpses outside the mall, Paul reloads his AK-47 and kills them. After that, he throws a grenade and said 'popcorn'. In Jack and Martinez's side, they found the house were Dr. Stevens, Jericho and Anna are. Jericho is shocked to see Jack. Martinez said his miss his two children, and hugs them. Jack asks if Dr. Stevens and said he's okay, but Jack saw his arm with a bite from a Corpse. Dr. Stevens he would be fine and chopped off his arm, Jack gets bandages and wrap it around his shoulders, he gets alcohol and tissue to wipe it out. Dr. Stevens said it's not the bite but the infection through the body that causes the humans to turn into this 'creatures'. Martinez how can they know if Mary and Chris are done in their part, Jack said he has walkie talkie. He calls the two of them, they were busy sexing. Jack was shocked, and he tells the rest of the group he will be the one who will find the exit, Martinez said he will come with him, Jack approves. Meanwhile, Paul found NWO's camp and already got inside the NWO camp. He shoots the Corpses, Chris and Mary hears it and went out to see what's going on. Chris recognizes Paul, because he watches wrestling. Meanwhile, Jack and Martinez keep searching for an exit, Mary saw them and say to come where they are. Jack and Martinez went there. Jack tells Mary why he she did that. Martinez talks with Chris if his vagina and boobs were good, when he was about to answer, Paul appears. Jack asks him who is he, he introduce himself to Jack and Martinez. After a short pause, Jericho, Dr. Stevens and Anna came. Jack said it's time. All of them search for an exit, but they saw a dead end. Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead They were in a dead end. But Jericho said he saw an underground passage on their way in Jack's. They went there, it was found out that it was a sewer. Chris sees rats, Martinez looks to Chris' creepy face. When Martinez was about to speak, a girl shouted. They rushed in the place where the girl was. About 40 Corpses attack her. Jericho encourages the group to kill those Corpses. Martinez said it was just a waste of bullets, but Jericho said it was not a waste of time and bullets because they save the girl. The girl's name was Sarah Smink. Sarah explained to the group that she lives with her uncle in Paralode Outskirts, on their way out the Corpses follows them. Martinez said again it's just a waste and tell them to ignore them. Sarah's house were 3 blocks away in the sewer, while they walk they talk about their lives. Paul tells Mary that her mother used to work in Paralode Outskirts and they moved to Paralode Outskirts to have a peaceful life. As Mary was going to say her story, they arrived in Sarah's Smink. Sarah's uncle were surprised to see Jack's group. They introduced their selves to Jeremiah and were welcomed to his home. After they eat, the others sleep while Paul goes outside for a walk. Sarah asks Jack why he's not sleeping yet, he said to Sarah to leave him alone. Jack looks closely in the Corpse until a herd began to appear. Paul shouts for the signal. Martinez and Chris rushes outside and kill the Corpses. Jericho was assigned by Jack in sniper position. Sarah wants to join, but Jack said she doesn't have any positions anymore. But she said to look for the place where that herd of the Corpses are coming from. The battle starts, Sarah founded a warehouse. Jack sees the warehouse and joins Sarah. Jack was almost bit until Paul saves him. He said they need to blow up the warehouse, Jack thinks what to do and sees his mother how she was eaten. After the warehouse blow up, the group thought it was peaceful until a man appeared. 'Volume 2: A New Life' Chapter 7: Night of the Dead The story continues where a man asks Jack and the others why they burned the warehouse. Martinez asks who he is with a rudely attitude. The man said his name is Daniel and he said if the group don't answer his question, he threatens them that he will kill all of them. Daniel said he will be back in 2 days and he will kill all of them. Jack said they better prepare for the upcoming war. Jericho has an idea that they need fences. Jack agrees with his idea but he asks who will find tools and equipments. Jericho volunteered, his father, Martinez volunteers, so they went to search for tools and equipments. But before they go, Jericho requests Sarah to take care of his sister. Sarah said yes and calls him 'Echo'. Jericho was confuse, his dad calls him and they went to search for the tools they needed to build a fence. While searching, Martinez asks his son that Sarah has a crush on his son, Jericho said to his father that to stop teasing him. Back in the house, Jack said they lack out of ammos so he volunteers to find ammos, Paul volunteers but Jack said he needs to guard the house so he take Chris. In the side of Jericho and Martinez, Jericho found a hammer, a box of nails and a wood. After a few seconds he suddenly remembered about their cars. So they went back to the NWO camp where Martinez and his group used to live. They found the cars but Jericho said one car must be abandon, Martinez said he will take Jericho's car while Jericho takes Jack's car so they abandoned Paul's car. So it was already morning they went back and Paul was disappointed that they abandoned his car. The guns were loaded with ammos and they start to build fences. 'Killed Victims' *Numerous counts of corpse'. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Characters Category:Teenager Category:Mute Category:Girl Category:Young Adult Category:Bucks Family Category:Main Character (The Fall of Mankind)